Driving lessons
by MadCapFox96
Summary: Dean decides to teac Cas how to drive, and they end up a little closer in the end. word of warning this one is a bit more dramatic, but it ends well. Sorry if drama isn't your thing, enjoy. :) DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural or any of the likeness used in this story, i only own my overdramatic smutty mind.


Castiel gripped the steering wheel tighter than he had Dean when he had raised the hunter from hell. Dean sat in the passenger seat watching the angel grip the steering wheel of the impala that wasn't even started yet, he laughed at the hunched over heavily breathing form of this creature. "Cas relax, the car isn't even started yet." The angel eased up a little bit, falling back into the seat, he didn't even want to learn how to drive, but after the last hunt he'd been on with the Winchesters when his powers nearly failed him when a rabid, cracked out demon was about to rip the brothers to shreds. He was human and Dean decided he should be the getaway driver for safety reasons.  
Sam had decided to stay in the hotel to see if he could find a way for Castiel to get his powers back. "You're right Dean." He said holding the steering wheel with almost superhuman strength. It was then Dean decided to do something risky, he moved one of his hands to rest on Castiels tight grip, letting the angel relax. Dean removed his hand to see Cas still relaxed "Thank you Dean." The angel enjoyed the hunters touch, he'd never let the bigger man know that, it was a warm fuzzy secret feeling that the angel enjoyed. "No prob Cas, okay now how bout we start the car?" Dean asked feeling a little uncomfortable after the angel smiled brightly at his touch, he could tell that Cas enjoyed the sensation but thought it was a secret, so he decided to say nothing. "Yes...yes of course."  
One week later  
Castiel had gotten a little better at driving, Sam had found nothing to help the angel regain his grace, Dean had pretended to forget about Cas's developing crush on him, of course he told Sam first. So the younger Winchester insisted upon giving Cas his next lesson, and to play messenger for Dean, while he waited in the hotel. Castiel had learned to ease back in his seat and how to work the pedals of the impala and how to switch gears. Sam looked at the angel sitting relaxed in the driver seat as he got into the passenger seat, "Hey Cas." Sam said as Castiel tilted his head in confusion, "Where's Dean, I thought he was teaching me how to drive?" His voice sounded a little spooked, "Dean told me about what happened last time," Cas tilted his head in question, "How he touched your hand and your face lit up like a Christmas tree..." Castiels face widen in realization, "Oh, why would he want to stay here at the hotel, it was my understanding that when humans had feelings for each other they normally voice said feelings, I never told Dean about my feelings." Sam frowned a little, the angel had lost all abilities to hide actual feelings, "Dean...was able to tell and well...you're a guy, so...sorry to tell you this Cas but he's not interested in guys." Castiels face fell a little bit, "I am not a guy, I'm an angel..." His voice trailed off in realization that he was no longer an angel, he let out a small sigh off sadness, "I don't feel like driving today." Sam felt really bad now, not only had he just ripped the angels heart out, he'd have to deal with telling his brother he had just done so.  
Sam returned to the hotel room Dean was sitting on a couch watching t.v. turning it off when he saw his brother, "How'd he take it?" Dean asked seeing Sam a little annoyed, "Now he doesn't want to drive, but he's sitting in the car, looking like he's about to end his life." Dean looked at Sam a little shocked at how his brother was handling the news, "Then why are so annoyed Sammy, what did you expect, that I fall in love with a man and we get it on in the back of the impala? Not me Sammy." Sam was surprised by Deans response. Sure he didn't expect his brother, who always clarified he was straight by sleeping with random girls from different bars, to fall in love with Cas but he did expect him to at least go out to the car and apologize for stomping on the angels now very vulnerable heart. "Just go talk to Cas, he should probably hear it from you." "Sam no, if he hasn't realized I'm not into that kinda thing by now, then he is one slow angel." Dean was getting upset, but now he saw Sam making his bitch face, "Fine, I'll talk to the poor bastard!" Dean said anger in his voice as he moved towards the door, leaving the room behind.  
Castiel was sitting in the front seat of the impala, tears welling in his eyes, how did humans deal with this pain of being rejected, he had watched many humans deal with it in different ways, a man had killed himself, a woman ate herself into a coma, and he witnessed both genders get drunk when something like this happened but the more he contemplated on how to react, drunkenness, comfort food, or suicide, the last one was decidedly not an option, food didn't sound appealing, but drunkenness seemed like the best option. Dean knocked on the passenger side window, startling Cas out his train of thought, he hadn't realized he locked the doors, he unlocked them allowing the man who rejected him inside. "Hey Cas." Dean said with a gentle uncertainty as he sat down closing the door. "Hello Dean..." His eyes teared up a little more as he chocked out Deans name, "So...uhh...how ya doing?" Cas couldn't believe the question Dean had just asked. "How am I doing? You didn't even have, what I understand to be courtesy, to tell me that you do not love or want me the way I do you, yourself you sent Sam." Cas was barely able to hold his tears back now. "No Cas it's just...it's just that...Cas please, this is just nuts, okay...you can't love me because-" "You can't love me." The angels tears started rolling softly down his face, "No Cas it's just that...well...I don't know what it is, I mean I like you and maybe even love you but not the way you want me to." The hunter couldn't help but be heart broken at the crying angel next to him, it was then Dean had no idea what to do, he wanted to pull the angel close or put a comforting hand on his shoulder instead of leaving the angel to the shuddering. "Cas I am sorry, but I just...I do love you." The hunter thought this would make the angel feel better but the shuddering continued, worse this time. "That's a comforting thought, but I know it's not true." Dean was a little shocked at the angels cold way of stating that fact. "I really am sorry." Castiel couldn't take being in the car with Dean at all, he opened the door wiping his tears, slamming the door hard. Dean raced out as Castiel began walking away from the hotel,  
"What are you doing?" "I can't be near you right now Dean, I'm going for a walk." Castiel didn't care if the hunter wanted to talk things out or to ignore his feelings altogether, he was hurt and he needed time to himself. Dean huffed exasperated, this was a horrible day to be him, he let Cas go and returned to the hotel room to a confused looking Sam, "Where's Cas?" "I don't know he said he was going for a walk, why do you care? I know you're into feelings and shit like that but, he's a dude who's in love with me and you support that?" Dean was a little red in the face, "Sorry Dean, but if you're saying that you don't at least feel something for Cas, then you're slower than him." Sam was tired and a little miffed at his emotionally stunted brother. "You are such girl." Dean said throwing a boot but missing his brother.  
Cas was walking down the road for a day and a half before the brothers drove up behind him in the impala, "Cas, will you get in the car?" The angel complied immediately to Sams voice, thinking his negative feelings for Dean would disappear if he got into the car that held Sam to, they didn't. He sat in the backseat, eyes closing so he could sleep, no such luck because Sam was in the mood to be a couples counselor, "Okay, here's the deal, Dean you're a giving Cas a driving lesson, Cas you're going to drive, I'm staying in the hotel. You two are going to talk out whatever it is between you and when you're done you're coming back to the hotel and you're telling me how things went." It was a command that Dean knew he couldn't argue with and Cas knew he'd follow.  
They went back to the hotel, dropping off Sam, and moving seats. Cas in the drivers seat, Dean in the passenger seat. Awkwardly sitting in the impala, never saying a word, with the exception of minor tutorial words on how to drive. Dean breathed in deeply before talking "Listen Cas, I...I'm flattered that you love me and I'm grateful for everything you've down for me and Sam but...can you pull over here?" Cas complied respecting the fact that Dean saw he had tears in his eyes. "Dean, I appreciate that you care enough to see I'm in pain, thank you." Cas turned the car off and sat back in the chair. They sat there for a moment, Cas a slumped back pile of disappointment, and Dean being more awkward than Castiel in any social situation. Dean finally broke the silence, "Cas it hurts me to see you like this...what do I need to do to fix it." Castiel thought for a moment, "There is one thing...maybe...if it's not to much trouble...maybe...a kiss?" The angel was uncertain, "Cas-" Castiel held his hand up, "Nothing big, just a peck on the lips?" Dean sighed and rolled his eyes "That's all I have to do?" The angel nodded, Dean rolled his eyes again and nodded saying "Okay." The hunter leaned towards Cas's waiting lips, and gave a quick peck, but something in him stirred saying 'Do it again!' He pulled Cas in for another kiss, this time more heated. Castiel's pupils dilated from the sudden warm strength of Deans arms and rough lips. He pulled away, "Dean I thought you didn't like guys?" He was still in shock at the hunters reaction to the light kiss. "I never actually tried before." He said scrambling towards Cas for another long heated kiss. The angel allowed himself to fall back into the hunter strong grasp that slightly hurt him. The hunter felt a warm feeling in his chest, it felt like a flutter in his heart and a warm enveloping constricting tightness. Dean ran his tongue over Castiels lips, the angel opened his mouth immediately to allow the hunter to taste the warmth of another human being. "Cas, would it be okay if we moved to the back seat?" Dean saw the angels face light up, "Yes, God yes." Castiel said both getting out of the front and moving to the backseat, ripping off articles of clothing, returning to their heated movements. "Cas...I'm ready to love you." Dean sighed before putting his lips on Castiels neck. It wasn't long before Cas positioned himself in front of Dean legs spreading wide. The hunter went berserk as the angel so readily presented himself, pants still on, that is until Dean ripped them off with super strength, hearing a loud impatient groan, for the hunter it was music and a sound he wanted to hear everyday of his life. He pulled the rest of his clothes off quickly, pulled Castiels legs over his shoulders licked his fingers, pushing a single digit into the moaning angel. Cas stopped his moans just to sigh Deans name over and over again, "You are so sexy right now." The hunter breathed adding another finger and then a third, brushing the smaller mans prostate, hearing an almost ear piercing shout that made Dean shiver. "Dean...uh...I...huh...want...ah...more." The angel sighed between the bigger mans ministrations. "Okay baby." Dean sighed lining his hips up with Castiels entrance, slowly sliding inside of the stretched and moaning angel. "How does this feel so good?" Dean groaned, it was warm, soft, and enveloping feeling being inside of another guy, Cas could only purr in reply to the bigger mans question. He soon began thrusting slowly inside his angel, gently moving letting out sighs at the soft pleasure, Cas started stroking himself as his hunter started sighing. Dean picked up speed after five minutes of soft loving, he soon began cursing hearing his angel moan and sigh louder and quicker. The soft delicate dirty sounds of his angel sent him over the edge, thick heat spreading inside the man riding him, making Cas spray on his own chest and hand. They both continued their movements riding out their orgasms, Dean bruising Castiels legs from the bigger mans grip. "Agh...Cas, was that your first time?" Dean couldn't believe the ecstasy the angel had caused him. "Yes Dean, and I'm glad it was with you." The angel replied his face showing lazy post orgasmic bliss. Dean smiled and soon saw the angel snoring quietly, he saw the sleeping creatures clothes torn to shreds, the trench coat was the only thing left untouched, he covered his angel and got dressed, he moved to the drivers seat and started the car, Sam wanted to hear that he and Cas worked things out and that's what he was going to do.  
Sam was sitting in the hotel, watching some cheesy Rom-Com on the T.V. until he heard a knock on the door, he opened it to reveal his older brother holding the Castiel wrapped in his trench coat, Sams eyes widened. "What happened?" He asked as his brother walked into the room, gently setting Cas down on his bed keeping the trench coat over him. "We worked things out, I think he'll enjoy his driving lessons a lot more." Dean smiled so big Sam thought his face would shatter, "So you two..." "Fucked like wild dogs in the backseat of the impala? The short answer is yes." The younger Winchester could not believe his ears, Dean Winchester, big, bad, straight as an arrow, Dean Winchester...had just deflowered an angel in the back of the closest thing the brothers, and now Castiel, had to a home. "Should I start renting out two hotel rooms?" He asked a mixed look of disgust and relief at what the brother had just explained. "That is probably a good idea, now if you don't mind I'm going cuddle with my angel." He emphasized the last part moving to the angels side, kicking off his shoes, Sam took that as his que to leave.  
"I love you Dean." Castiel sighed opening his eyes at the hunter holding him close. "I love you to Cas...how you holding up?" Castiels head bobbed up to kiss Dean on the cheek, "Better than I ever thought humanly possible." He sighed. The rest of that day he and Dean just snuggled together, falling into a deep sleep, wanting nothing more than what they had in their arms.


End file.
